Specialist
The Specialists are students that attend Red Fountain. They specialize in wielding weapons and dragon riding. They are easily recognizable by their uniform. Major Specialists Sky Sky is a Specialist and Bloom's fiancée. He uses a longsword and phantoshield to attack the enemies. He is the king/crown prince of Eraklyon. Brandon Brandon is a Specialist, Sky's squire and Stella's fiancée. He uses broadsword, javelin/lance, and green phantoblade to attack the enemies. he is also from Eraklyon. Timmy Timmy is a Specialist and is Tecna's boyfriend. He uses a laser gun and yellow rapier to attack the enemies. He's the smartest person in the group. Riven Riven is a Specialist and is Musa's former love interest. He uses purple phantoblade, but normally uses at sword. He has a rivalry with Sky even though they're friends. Helia Helia is a Specialist and is Flora's boyfriend. He uses a laser string glove to shoot laser ropes that trap the enemy. Just like Flora, he loves nature. He is quite possibly from Linphea Roy Roy is a Specialist. He uses a javelin and is able to use magic, such as Triton Aura, which enables him to breathe underwater. Roy possibly romantic interest is Aisha. He is from Andros. Minor Specialists Bishop Bishop is a specialist and is first seen during the first season fighting against the Army of Darkness as they invade Red Fountain. Bishop uses two purple daggers. Jared Jared first appears in Season 2. At first he has a crush on Musa but later on in the episode, he gets hypnotized by Darcy in order to sabotage a test the Winx were going to take. Musa and Jared still end up friends, but at the end of Season 2, Jared is seen with a new love interest, Alice. Jared also makes cameo appearances in Season 5. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub, they are called Heroes. *Even though Nabu is often seen with the Specialists (on both animated series and official stock arts), he does not attend Red Fountain. *Even though specialists don't have magical abilities they are still seen inside Alfea's barrier which only allows magical creatures to pass though. *Unlike Cloud Tower or Alfea (present), Specialists from Red Fountain have a uniform. **The Specialists finally debuted their new uniform and weapons in Season 6 Episode 3, after wearing the same uniform from season 1-5. **Their new weapons allows them to use the power that is within the weapons themselves. *Despite not having much magic, they aren't humans nor are any students of Red Fountain. King Erendor was referred to Earth's people as "these humans", thus confirming that the Specialists aren't humans. *In the comic they are shown changing into uniforms like that's a magic transformation. Gallery Sky12.jpg|Sky Brandon2.0.jpg|Brandon Timmy2.0.jpg|Timmy Riven 2.0.jpg|Riven Helia 2.0.jpg|Helia Nabu 2.0.jpg|Nabu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Red Fountain Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Specialists Category:Season 6 Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Sky Category:Brandon Category:Riven Category:Helia Category:Roy Category:Timmy Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix